The Dream I've Been Chasing
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 44/100: Dreams. Genesis just wanted to share one apple with his hero. Genesis/Zack. Yaoi. Slightly AU if you're fussy. CC.


44/100: Dreams. Genesis/Zack.  
This is actually one of the first yaoi ideas I had for Crisis Core.. and it's taken me all this time to write it...  
Slight change in the situation, but you'll get it. The title is a blatent rip-off of Kimi Ga Oikaketa Yume..

Disclaimer - Characters not mine.

* * *

**Dreams**

The Dream I've Been Chasing.

He had everything. Everything he once had and lost. However, to re-obtain it, he had had to lose everything he knew.

And loved.

Only his pride remained. And his dreams. The irony was pitiful. What he always mocked Angeal for droning on and on about was true. They were the bare essentials needed to become a hero. He was determined to do it, this time for certain. After all, his friend's precious puppy had achieved it on nothing but Angeal's instruction. Although, people didn't know Zack's name and neither was his face plastered on promotional media from here to hell and back, he was more of a hero than Sephiroth could ever be. He had saved Genesis' life.

Regardless, one dream would always linger unsolved. True, Genesis had yet to claim that prestigious title that he had yearned for all his life, but it was possible. But this, second, secret, personal dream was suspended. Forever.

Sephiroth was dead. By his own hand if he listened to his guilt.

His beloved apple tree, the prize of every child in Banora, was charred, scarred: a vicious reminder of his dabble into insanity.

And suddenly, there was a familiar weight on his lap, his eyes cracked open wearily for the first time in what felt like years. No longer marred by degradation or hazed from taking too much mako, to hopefully slow the progress of the former, he could see the world clearly; see the large purple apple gleam temptingly up at him, smiling.

He wanted to grasp it, rake his teeth across its virginal skin and lap up its juices in his hunger, but he was paralysed from the neck down. Frustrating was just a start. He could hear Zack above him, taking a bite from his fruit, the slight moans as the tart sweetness invaded his mouth. Genesis and Angeal had grown up on that taste, Banora Whites were more recurrent in their childhood diet than water itself was, and yet they always reacted in a similar way. Unrelenting, Genesis' subconscious mulled on about how Sephiroth would've reacted, would he have fluttered those gorgeous eyelashes and licked his lips to savour the taste?

"Is it good?" The redhead asked to save himself from his thoughts. Lingering in the past will leave him blind in the future.

Zack made a sound of question; those violet eyes lowering to Genesis' seated position against the chair Cloud was slumped over. He was surprised to see that the Banora White lay untouched where he had placed it and in the time it took him to yes "yes," the light went off in his head.

With his characteristic smile, that had earned him a few nights of company over the years since Angeal's death, Zack dropped to his knees before the scarlet SOLDIER. This wasn't the first time he had done so for Genesis, but something undeniably felt like it would be the last.

A creature of impulse, Genesis wanted to make this last… or at least just touch that beautiful slim face that was so much like Angeal's when he was younger. Azure eyes watched intently as the fruit was raised back up to Zack's lips, teeth digging in, breaking new flesh and taking a bite.

It was teasing to watch, Genesis was sure Zack knew this… but did he know what made it so much worse? He was a vessel, containing Sephiroth's cells… they weren't pure but they were still there. If Genesis closed his eyes and pretended, what would it matter? He blinked, once, twice, when Zack smirked. The mischievousness of such an expression looked strangely alien upon that face; Genesis would've thought that Zack had grown out of it by now. Then, before he knew it, those sticky curved lips were against his own, gently massaging for a second before a tongue requested entry. The bite take from the apple was pushed into Genesis' mouth.

He took it willingly, not bothering to hide his appreciation. He searched to deepen their kiss, but Zack was pulling away and taking another bite.

Another kiss, another piece, another bite.

Genesis was smiling. Actually smiling for the first time in years. The apple was finished and the core discarded to the side. Zack's lips did not linger.

"Sorry I'm not the real thing," He smiled, genuine and apologetic, gaining Genesis' attention – those blue eyes – completely.

Did he know about Genesis' simple fantasy? The one he'd only ever shared with Angeal? The redhead's expression must have hardened from his content daze. Zack continued.

"Your journal…" There was guilt written upon those features now. Genesis had to smile and roll his eyes.

"There's no such thing as privacy anymore…" His words became quieter and quieter as the world grew dimmer and dimmer, vision hazing until he could only make out the slight glimmer of mako in Zack's concerned eyes. It was almost as if someone had cast sleep magic over him, but due to his armour, this was impossible. Unless…

His mind lingered longer than his vision: he could hear Zack get up; feel fingers running gently through his hair. And then he felt nothing. Nothing that wasn't familiar.

Gentle arms wrapped around him, taking him, guiding him into a new life and the path to his destiny.

_Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting._

"Angeal, the dream came true,"


End file.
